1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a finger mounted tool base member with interchangeable wrench parts.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Cuthill (Br.); U.S. Pat. No. 564,439; Sept. 27, 1944; 81-177C; PA1 Faso; U.S. Pat. No. 2,585,641; Feb. 12, 1952; 81-177C; PA1 Grayson; U.S. Pat. No. 3,913,646; Oct. 21, 1975; 81-177C.
All the above cited references disclose finger supported tools which can get into and work in close spaces where other tools cannot.
The Br. patent to Cuthill teaches in the modification of FIGS. 1, 2 and 4 a metal finger engaging clip having a housing for a nut.
Faso in its modification of FIG. 16 discloses a finger supported tool comprising a finger sheath having straps to receive the handle of a wrench, and it is suggested that other forms of tools might be substituted.
Grayson discloses a fingertip nut and bolt holding tool.
The present device has a versatility, maneuverability, strength and sturdiness not anticipated by the prior art. For example, the length of the tool may be varied and accordingly the moment of the force may be varied to suit the task at hand.